


摩耶之幕

by akira89



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Post-Mount Massive Asylum, Spoilers for Outlast 1 and 2
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira89/pseuds/akira89
Summary: 他们慢慢接近灯塔，而迈尔斯开始变得不像自己发生在逃生1之后，有逃生2提及无beta
Relationships: Waylon Park & Miles Upshur
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“操，迈尔斯。”前来开门的韦伦惊叹道，皱起鼻子。他刚从床上爬起，穿着早已被洗褪色的睡衣裤，颤抖的手里握着迈尔斯留给他的枪。

被称作迈尔斯的男人耸耸肩，绕过帕克，在地板上留下滴滴答答的血迹。韦伦将门锁上，跟随着迈尔斯走进厨房。“我还以为穆克夫的人找到了你。” 韦伦说。

“他们的确找到了我，” 迈尔斯在冰箱里翻找着 “而我饿极了。帕克，你把食物放在了什么地方？“ 他转头看向韦伦，冰箱里的灯照亮着他的侧脸，让他看起来像个前来复仇的鬼魂。

韦伦朝冰箱上方指去。迈尔斯将视线移回冰箱，抽出个装满意大利千层面的保鲜盒，将其丢进微波炉。

微波炉发出嗡嗡声，千层面在里面转着圈，坐着这世界上最简陋的旋转木马。

“所以说，我们得离开这里了？”韦伦问。迈尔斯摇头，坐在了冰冷的厨房地砖上。也许他已经感受不到冷了，韦伦想。他闭上嘴，任由沉默充满整个房间：两人的互动一向如此，直到迈尔斯决定突然消失，把韦伦吓个半死。

香味从微波炉里飘出。迈尔斯站起，将滚烫的盒子徒手拿出，再重重地坐回地上。瓦尔里德出现在他的身后，帮他从洗碗架上拿了把叉子。前·记者将千层面一股脑地塞进嘴里，只咀嚼两口便将其吞下。

“慢点。”韦伦担心迈尔斯被千层面给烫伤。

“我没事，”迈尔斯说 “你还有更多的面吗？”

* * *

他们最后在韦伦的催促下终于开车前往亚利桑那州，意图去调查某个和穆克夫有关的神秘信号。两个人的行李加起来没多少，似乎彼此都把这次旅程看做是某种自杀行动。迈尔斯坚持要开车；“一，这是我的车。二，我不需要停下睡觉。”他说，紧握着方向盘不愿放手。

韦伦只好认命。

下午，迈尔斯停下加油。加油站停车场一辆车都没有，但便利店看上去还开着。韦伦向迈尔斯讨了点钱，去给两人买点糟糕的加油站食物。

他走进店内，发现收银台后空无一人，收音机里却放着糟糕的流行音乐。韦伦走向食品柜台：上面摆这些天知道放了多久的三明治。他随便抓了几个，再拿了点水，把迈尔斯的钱丢在收银台上，就当作是自助式服务了。

突然，从店外传来声让人血液凝固的惨叫。

韦伦愣住了，不知道自己是否应该离开便利店。

清澈的脆响，接着是迈尔斯的声音：“出来吧，帕克。”

韦伦向外走去，心脏放佛要跳出胸腔，手上的汗水浸湿了三明治的包装。

迈尔斯正背对着韦伦，看着地上的肉块；瓦尔里德下手很重，那个人像是个破碎的小猪储存罐，内脏撒了一地，空气中充满着排泄物和血液的味道。

“迈尔斯？”被叫到名字的男人并没有抬起头。韦伦觉得自己快吐了，但迈尔斯却像在欣赏某种艺术品一样，继续看着眼前的尸体。“迈尔斯，我们得走了。” 韦伦几乎是在恳求着迈尔斯 “ _我们要赶路，你还记得吗？_ ”

“为什么我会感到饥饿？”

韦伦抓住迈尔斯的胳膊，将其向红色吉普拉去。“你可以在车里吃三明治”他敷衍道，只想快点和眼前死状惨烈的尸体撇清关系，在警察来之前离开这个地方。

迈尔斯沉默不语。

* * *

那不是最后一个穆克夫派来的杀手。

他们抵达亚利桑那后便入住汽车旅馆。韦伦和迈尔斯选择了在彼此傍边的旅馆房间；八卦的前台老板在得知他们并不是同性情侣时满脸失望，将钥匙丢给他们后便消失了。

“好好休息。“迈尔斯在进自己房间前对韦伦说到。而韦伦并没能休息多久，就被墙的另一端传来的撞击声所唤醒。

韦伦走到迈尔斯门前，推了下：它并没有被锁住。

他走进房间，寻找声音的源头。

* * *

韦伦没走多远就停下了脚步。

迈尔斯跪在地上，四周散落着某人的肢体，血将迈尔斯的头发凝结成一块一块的。瓦尔里德宿主手中拿着某人的小腿，正用牙齿撕咬着，肉块上的皮肤被扯开，露出底下的脂肪组织和肌肉。他贪婪地吞咽着生肉，在咀嚼间隙发出满足的呼噜声。

韦伦站在原地，忘了怎么呼吸，差点尖叫出声。他捂住嘴，向后慢慢后退，故意将脚步放轻，好不被迈尔斯发现。

一步，两步。

迈尔斯的牙齿不知为何变得极其锋利，很快就将手中的小腿变成根光秃秃的白骨。黑发男人把骨头丢在地上，将手伸向在自己左前方的一块碎肉，眼里闪耀着贪婪的红光。

三，四。

还差一点就能抵达房门。

韦伦叹了口气。

正在埋头啃食着手中肉块的迈尔斯突然抬起头来。

韦伦的求生本能被唤醒了：他转身，朝着房间门口冲刺。可是已经太晚了——密密麻麻的纳米机器人挡住了他的去路。

“...韦，韦伦...” 迈尔斯断断续续地吐出几个破碎的音节。

“听话，迈尔斯，放我走。穆克夫才是真正的敌人。” 韦伦感到有人站在他身后，温热的吐息让他汗毛直竖。

“饿...好饿...帮我，” 迈尔斯的声音似乎临近崩溃 “韦伦...” 他开始抽泣 “操！我也不知道这是怎么回事，我越来越饿，越来越饿，而瓦尔里德坚持说这一切和它没有关系！”

韦伦转身。迈尔斯离他太近了；韦伦能看到他脸上氧化成褐色的血迹。“只有你冷静下来我们才能解决这个问题，知道吗？我一直以为你才是那个更加冷静的人。” 韦伦扯出个歪斜的微笑“让我走，好吗？穆克夫——”

“操，穆克夫和那个该死的信号。那个信号，韦伦，说不定是因为那个信号。我们现在就得去解决它。” 迈尔斯紧抓着韦伦T恤的领口，让对方无法挣脱。

“现在？”

“现在。” 迈尔斯盯着对方暴露在空气中的皮肤，咽下口水 “否则就太晚了。”

“我不觉得你应该——” “那我一个人去，车留给你。等天亮了再来，行么？”韦伦身后的纳米机器人消失了；现在他们都聚集在迈尔斯身上。前记者推开韦伦，冲了出去。

韦伦急忙前去追赶，可迈尔斯已经消失了。

* * *

迈尔斯的确把吉普留给了他。韦伦坐在驾驶座上，某种诡异的怀旧感涌上心头。他展开地图，把它丢在副驾驶座上， 朝着目的地开去。

信号的来源是某个沙漠中的偏僻村庄。道路上的车逐渐变少，直到只剩下韦伦。他没有打开广播，享受着阳光，和暴风雨即将来临之前的寂静。韦伦相信迈尔斯：起码有瓦尔里德在，死亡对于迈尔斯来说只是一个玩笑罢了。可他并不知道迈尔斯昨晚到底变成了什么，也不知道变化会不会再继续下去。那些韦伦从穆克夫窃取的资料里并没有提到瓦尔里德会激起主人的食欲，关于亚利桑那也只提到了他们正在追寻的信号和坐标。TO THE LIGHTHOUSE，文件开头这么写着，尽管沙漠里不可能有灯塔这种东西。

韦伦将车开进地图上标注出的小路。

吉普的车载收音机突然发出了沙沙声。韦伦无视它，继续向前开去；出现这种诡异现象代表他找对了地方。在韦伦前方出现了村庄入口的标示：上面一些字被某种棕色物体所盖住，能辨识出的字只有“欢迎”和“人口：3，”。穆克夫都是从哪里挑选出这种地方的？韦伦想，将车停在入口，把放在后座的斜挎包给背上，再把手枪从手套柜中取出（一回生，二回熟）。做完必要的检查后，他便下车了。

跟随血迹是找到迈尔斯的最好方法。韦伦小心翼翼，将脚步放轻，缓慢地穿过整个村庄。阳光照耀着这个破败的地方，让经久失修的棚屋看起来某种后现代主义雕塑。虽然没有人活动的痕迹，但韦伦的经验告诉他，现在下结论未必太早了。

他被血带到村庄外围的一条路上。韦伦走上随时都有可能塌陷j的阶梯，手紧握着枪。即使是迈尔斯，他也不能放下警惕。

韦伦正在寻找的高个男人站在礼拜堂中间。迈尔斯握着颗心脏，在那啃食着，血水顺着他修长的手指流下。“圣子已经诞生了。”他说，嘴里是还没来得及吞咽的碎肉。

“你怎么...” 不知为何，虽然两人站在在被阳光点亮的圣堂里，韦伦依旧看不清迈尔斯的脸。只要有‘集中注意力去看’这个想法，韦伦的太阳穴就会隐隐作痛。

迈尔斯将剩下的肌肉组织丢向一边，朝韦伦走去 “已经太晚了，吹哨人，我们失败了。”

“清醒一点，迈尔斯。”

迈尔斯发出了低沉的嘶吼： “我很清醒。它把我们引到了这里来...我怎么到现在才发觉？穆克夫成功塑造出了圣灵：你真的认为他们会止步于此？”

“那我们又有什么办法？你已经变成了食人鬼——”

“我？食人鬼？”

“你在汽车旅馆...或者是你刚刚吃的，不是人肉吗？” 韦伦的头越来越疼了。

“你在说些什么，韦伦？我昨晚没住在汽车旅馆里，而是直接和瓦尔里德来了这个地方调查，我不是告诉过你了吗？”

“...”

整个世界都在倾斜，韦伦想。

他倒在了迈尔斯面前。


	2. Chapter 2

“操！”迈尔斯用瓦尔里德托起了韦伦失去意识的身体 “这是怎么回事？”

_我们不是百科全书_ ，瓦尔里德的低鸣在迈尔斯脑中响起。

迈尔斯翻了个白眼：“纳米机器人怎么还学会了回嘴...来，我们一起把睡美人给运回车上。”他象征性地将袖管卷起，把真正需要出力的部分交给瓦尔里德。这地方让迈尔斯感到不舒服，就算有瓦尔里德，他也不愿意在这儿久呆。

他和瓦尔里德将韦伦移到吉普前。迈尔斯伸手去摸韦伦衣服口袋，寻找着车钥匙。韦伦总是喜欢穿些松松垮垮的衣服，没有很多口袋，照道理来说车钥匙该很好找才对。

_迈尔斯_ ，瓦尔里德说。

“怎么了，”迈尔斯抬起头。

一道刺眼的亮光出现在他眼前。迈尔斯伸出手去挡，可那光不知为何穿透他的手掌，向他的双眼冲去。迈尔斯企图呼唤瓦尔里德，却没得到任何回应；远处只有低沉的汽笛声，低鸣与迈尔斯的胸腔产生共振。

他只好闭上双眼，祈祷这一切赶快过去。

* * *

等到迈尔斯再次睁开双眼时，黑暗已经降临了这个小镇。他看向手表：晚上十点三十分。可这怎么可能？他和韦伦碰头时还是上午。即便被光照耀时感觉时间无比漫长，但也不能解释蒸发的好几个小时！“你看到这个了吗，瓦尔里德？怎么突然就深夜了？”迈尔斯朝着纳米云发泄着不解。

_这并不是你手上最大的问题_ ，瓦尔里德回答。

“你在开玩笑吧。”

_你的朋友去哪里了，迈尔斯？_

迈尔斯这才发现自己刚刚搀扶着的搭档不见了；明明刚刚还能隔着衣物感受到对方身体传来的温度，和施加在自己身上的重量。他朝四周看去，企图寻找任何能告知他韦伦去向的痕迹，甚至跪在地上，妄想着能寻找到足迹。可什么都没有。

韦伦真的消失了。

迈尔斯感到晕眩。每当他以为事情已经足够糟糕，上帝总是会通过行动告诉迈尔斯：现在说这话还太早。现在该去哪里，做什么？迈尔斯觉得自己又回到了起点。他坐在肮脏的沙地上，希望自己能变成面前爬来爬去的蚂蚁。

_听_ ，瓦尔里德说。

“听什么？小鸟嘲笑我的声音吗？”迈尔斯冷哼。

_那让我来。_

“等——”瓦尔里德夺去了迈尔斯的身体控制权。迈尔斯甩动双臂，本能地企图逃离，但他的四肢早已不属于他。瓦尔里德让迈尔斯站起，强迫他再度走进小镇，竖起耳朵去听周围每个微小的动静。

黑暗中，小镇看起来无比的邪恶，即使瓦尔里德的夜视力能让迈尔斯看到每个细节，但他还是能感受到股不可名状的恐惧。迈尔斯昨晚看到的那些尸体都消失了，只剩下地上的暗黑色污渍，作为他们曾经存在过的唯一痕迹。

他并不想知道尸体都去哪了。

瓦尔里德不为所动；纳米机器人是不会感受到人类感情的。它继续拖着迈尔斯身体向前走去，把他带到森林小路上。 _我以为你是比较冷静的那种人类_ ，瓦尔里德说， _如果想要找到你的朋友，就需要去听_ 。它指向北方的某一点， _在那里_ 。

远处有人在呼喊着迈尔斯的名字。是韦伦吗？迈尔斯听不出那声音的性别。他开始迟疑：在巨山的经历让迈尔斯不再轻易相信自己的五感。

_放心，我们不会把你推进圈套_ ，瓦尔里德读到迈尔斯的心声， _再说，你已经死过一次了，应该已经习惯那种感觉。_

那还真的是谢谢，迈尔斯想。

_不谢_ ，瓦尔里德再次迈开步伐 _，你还挺有意思的。_

* * *

迈尔斯不敢相信自己的眼睛。

树立在小镇边缘的，是一座灯塔。

站在塔底部的迈尔斯意识到自己的渺小；抬头去看塔的顶端时，他又感受到韦伦失踪时那种眩晕感。那塔像是通往天堂的巴别塔，似乎在无限地向上延伸，无法用肉眼推测它的高度。

“瓦尔里德...”

_知道了，那就飞上去试试看_ ，瓦尔里德将迈尔斯缓慢地带到空中（通过几次失败，纳米机器人终于意识到人类和机器人对于飞行承受度的不同）。他们飞了多久？三分钟？十分钟？感觉像是过去了一个世纪，而瓦尔里德和迈尔斯却还是没有达到塔的顶端。

_我们可以加速_ ，瓦尔里德提议。

“我觉得问题不在你身上。虽然很难以置信，”

_你被一团纳米机器人给附身了，_ 瓦尔里德插嘴道， _还能有比这更加难以置信的事情？_

迈尔斯翻了个白眼“我觉得这座塔正在扭曲着现实。除了这个，我实在是想不出来别的解释。没想到穆克夫居然研发出这种东西...你知道些什么吗？研究人员的闲言碎语之类的。”

瓦尔里德没有回应。也是，迈尔斯想，我在企图从团杀人纳米云那里得到情报。他挥挥手，让瓦尔里德把他放回地面。

看来只能采取暴力手段了。迈尔斯绕着灯塔走了圈，只看到扇被焊死的铁门。瓦尔里德应该可以做些什么：毕竟迈尔斯亲眼见到过对方将人撕成两半。他把控制交回给瓦尔里德，让对方把门打了个对穿。

有它还是挺方便的——除了需要在鬼门关前走趟这点除外。迈尔斯边这么想，边走进了灯塔。

* * *

“这就是灯塔？” 迈尔斯说。

这里和迈尔斯想象中的有点不一样。不过这里没有任何东西是在他预料之内的，所以反而觉得这种感觉很正常。明明外边是灯塔，可真正走进内部迈尔斯才发现，这里更像是巨山的地下实验室——不，这里就是穆克夫的实验室，和巨山几乎是同个模子里刻出来的。他伸出手，去触碰覆盖在墙上的瓷砖。

迈尔斯这辈子都不会忘记那个触感。他感到一阵反胃。

穆克夫并不想要拯救任何人：他们只是享受掌握权力的感觉。迈尔斯摇头，企图让自己振作起来，继续向前走。这个实验室已经撤空了，让他的探索变得轻松许多。 _他们让这切变得太简单了_ ，瓦尔里德把重点放在了‘太’上面。

“圈套？”

_又太复杂。_

简直就像是在猜哑谜，迈尔斯想。他们穿过一个又一个空旷的白色回廊，企图寻找韦伦留下的踪迹。这工作理应很简单：只要跟随血迹就可以了。但这里并没有什么杀戮，或者是人们逃亡的印记，干净到可怕。

迈尔斯加快了脚步。

* * *

他推开了面前的门。

尸体原来都在这。

所有人都躺在地上，像是人肉地毯。他们多数抓着自己的脖子；有些人甚至用指甲将自己的喉管给撕开了，脖颈处开出了血与肉的花朵。但吸引迈尔斯注意力是尸体的眼睛：统统瞪着某处，比平常还要鼓胀，放佛要从眼眶中跳出。

_那里_ ，瓦尔里德用迈尔斯的手指向位于房间中心的机器， _你们在追随的信号_ 。

迈尔斯认识那个机器：在巨山，它装着比利。可怜的孩子，迈尔斯还记得他，被困在机器里，浑身插满导管，无法哭泣也无法尖叫。他的身体开始因为愤怒颤抖，手下意识地握成拳。

瓦尔里德感受到迈尔斯的杀意。纳米云开始发出低沉的嗡嗡声。

“如果我这次死了，那就让我继续死着吧，瓦尔里德。”

_我们不会让你死的。_

迈尔斯啧了声“从来都没想到机器人会这么烦人...来，帮我把这玩意给砸了。”瓦尔里德在此接管他身体，越过地上的死尸，走到机器前。虽然不知道韦伦消失到何处，但迈尔斯的直觉告诉他，一切都和面前这台机器有关。

他举起拳头。

“迈尔斯？”

瓦尔里德停止它的动作，等待着宿主的指令。

“你在做什么？”那个熟悉的声音又说话了。

迈尔斯转身。

站在他身后的，正是不久前失踪的韦伦·帕克。除了暗金色头发有点乱之外，韦伦看起来没受多少伤。“是我...我是韦伦。”男人做出投降的姿态，似乎恐惧着瓦尔里德的再次失控。迈尔斯心往下一沉：看来无论如何努力，都无法改变自己变成骇人魔鬼的事实。

不过只要韦伦没事就好，他想。“你去哪儿了？”迈尔斯问，轻拍下韦伦的脸颊“我还以为你又被关进了谁的地牢里...” 他看到韦伦满脸阴沉，连忙说 “不，我没有冒犯你的意思！我只是...”

“没事，”韦伦突然笑了“我也很高兴能够再次见到你。”他朝着迈尔斯张开双臂“拥抱？”

迈尔斯脸颊开始发烫“呃，你之前从来没有说过你喜欢肢体接触。”

“你不知道的事情有很多。”

“好，好吧。”迈尔斯接受了韦伦的拥抱 “我还以为你死了，韦伦。”

“我一直都在这。”韦伦抚摸着迈尔斯的背，就像抚摸某种大狗一样。迈尔斯任由对方触碰着自己：韦伦的抚摸让迈尔斯紧绷的肌肉逐渐放松下来，眼皮变沉。

这样就好，迈尔斯想。

就这样，在这里，他可以休息了，他可以...

“迈尔斯！”远处有人在呼唤着他的名字，像是隔了堵墙。

但迈尔斯不需要回应：这一切都结束了。

“放开他！”那个声音歇斯底里地嚎叫着 “迈尔斯！你听得见吗？！”

原来黑暗是如此温暖，迈尔斯想。


	3. Chapter 3

有什么东西滴在韦伦的脸上。他伸出手去擦：那玩意黏糊糊的，摸起来很恶心。“迈尔斯，我发誓，如果这又是个恶作剧的话...” 韦伦翻身，企图再次进入梦乡。最近发生太多事，能睡上八个小时简直就是奢望。

迈尔斯似乎不打算停止，继续往韦伦脸上滴着黏液。

“你是狗吗？真的好恶心。”韦伦伸出手，朝着迈尔斯方向胡乱拍打，想要让对方住手。迈尔斯抓住他飞舞的胳膊，施加的力道让韦伦觉得自己骨头快被碾碎。他痛叫出声，企图把手从迈尔斯那儿抽回，可是记者力道大得吓人，韦伦这么做只让自己的疼痛加倍了。

“韦伦...韦...韦伦...帕——克！”放佛是从地狱深处传来的呼叫：沙哑，低沉，每个音节都拖的太长。这不是迈尔斯！韦伦睁开双眼。

刚刚他所见到的，不是梦境：韦伦还在这个该死的小镇里。

而紧握着他胳膊的，是个很像迈尔斯的人。

不，更准确来说，是个像迈尔斯的 _生物_ 。

它脸的上部分是韦伦所熟悉的、迈尔斯的脸，可下半部分...是某种肉食动物的嘴，从左脸颊延伸到右，形成个扭曲的微笑。怪物皮肤像是透明的：韦伦可以看到它皮肤底下的血管，纵横交错，在它脸上形成黑色的网。

“让我...吃——吃掉...你——！”它张开嘴：下颚落下，仅靠脸侧肌肉挂着，露出它嘴内多排锋利的牙齿。怪物舌头像是卷轴，缓慢地滚下，舌尖触碰到韦伦脸部。

口水，韦伦想，刚刚的液体是这玩意的口水！

而自己就是令对方垂涎欲滴的大餐。

韦伦开始拼命挣扎：哪怕是让怪物的手稍微松一点点也好。而怪物似乎享受着玩弄食物的过程，发出刺耳的笑声，企图用舌头去舔韦伦的脸。“我的，”它说，把指甲陷入男人的皮肉，让韦伦发出痛苦的呻吟“你是...我的。”

韦伦用尽全身力气，狠狠用膝盖撞击怪物的下腹。被击中的怪物发出声闷哼，抓着他的手松动了些。韦伦乘它正愣神，扭动手腕，从怪物禁锢中挣脱出来，并将其从自己身上推了下去。他赶紧站起来，朝着随便什么方向跑去，只要离这玩意越远越好。

怪物发出阵阵低吼声。韦伦不敢向后看去，继续向前奔跑。天已经变黑了：他没有时间去仔细想这是为什么，把全部注意力放在逃脱上。

呼吸，踏步，呼吸，踏步。

韦伦的肺部传来刺痛。他还是能听见怪物的声音：无论多疼，韦伦也得跑下去。他知道自己无法凭借着体力取胜，便冲向小路，跑进树林，企图靠地形来甩掉怪物。

为了不被它发现，韦伦只好不用手电筒，依靠月光来看清眼前的路。暗影变成了潜在的敌人，吞噬着他的理智。

“韦伦——我能...我能闻到你——”那东西离韦伦越来越近。

“操，”韦伦忍不住骂出声。还能比这更糟糕吗？他本能地朝着远处的微光跑去，祈祷着、自我安慰着、希望那是某个城镇或是车辆。

他不敢去想其他的可能性。

“我饿了，我饿了，饿，饿，韦伦，”怪物继续叫着。离那光还差些，韦伦察觉到，尽量不让怪物的喊声影响自己，向前冲去。

慌乱中，韦伦突然脚下一滑：他不小心踩入了地上的塌陷之中。即使稳住了自己的身体，没有跌倒，可左脚腕处的疼痛让韦伦的行动变得缓慢起来。

可他不能在离光源这么近时轻易放弃。韦伦咬着牙，一瘸一拐地走向光源。他发现自己被带到了森林中块空地里：显然是人类的作为。

而在这篇空地中间，站立着韦伦所看到光线的源头。

一座不应该出现在这里的灯塔。

TO THE LIGHTHOUSE，韦伦想起穆克夫文件上印着的字。这里就是迈尔斯和他想要找到的地方，而韦伦眼前这座塔就是最好的证明！他看到塔门上被暴力挖开的大洞：有什么东西已经领先于他一步。

“韦伦——”怪物追了上来，从背后把韦伦给撞到在地。韦伦的脸和地上石子来了个亲密接触，只感受到火辣辣地疼痛。他扭动身体，尝试着再次逃脱，可不知为何，怪物的力道比之前还要大上许多，又加上它是跨坐在韦伦身上，导致他根本无法移动。它伸出舌头，缓慢舔舐着韦伦的后脖颈，湿润的触感让他汗毛直竖。“成为我的一部分吧！”怪物大吼，张大嘴巴，准备吞下韦伦的脑袋。

“滚开！”韦伦用全身的力量朝上顶去，强迫怪物向前双手撑地来保持平衡。他借着惯性朝着怪物左臂靠去，将其撞到在地。接着，韦伦爬到怪物身上：他们的位置互换了。

等我找到迈尔斯时，要好好感谢他教的我这些，韦伦想。他看着在自己身下挣扎的怪物，杀意从心底冒出。

怪物能被人赤手空拳地杀死吗？今晚韦伦会得到答案。他举起拳头，在怪物的脸上落下一击。它尖叫出声，开始在韦伦的禁捆下疯狂挣扎。韦伦的手开始疼痛，被针扎似的痛感告诉他这不是最好的处决方法。可他继续挥拳，感受到对方的脸在自己手下逐渐变形。

我受够了我受够了我受够了我——

“我受够了！”韦伦嘶吼着，落下致命一击。

他从怪物身上滚下，在地上喘着粗气。韦伦看向身旁的尸体；他想要确定那东西的确是死了。

灯塔的光照亮了怪物的脸：它不再是韦伦之前所看到的，属于迈尔斯的脸了，而是一个陌生人，没有近乎透明的皮肤，也没有属于食肉动物的牙齿。韦伦双眼放大，急忙从地上爬起，觉得自己早已不知幻觉和现实的边界位于何处。

灯塔，灯塔是关键，他想，拖着扭伤的脚踝走向塔门上的大洞，踏入灯塔。

* * *

韦伦对于灯塔内的环境再也熟悉不过了。

这里是穆克夫的实验室：白色的瓷砖，缺失的窗户，还有隐隐约约的一股消毒水味。韦伦看向四周，小心翼翼地朝前走去。他没有具体的方向，每经过扇门就将其稍微推开几分，看看里面有什么抓住他眼睛的东西。虽然是土方法，但是很有效。有间办公室的主人在离开时忘记关闭电脑，幽暗的蓝光照亮房间的一角。韦伦走进房间，把身后的门轻轻带上，再反锁，坐在电脑前。

_请输入密码_ ，显示屏上的指示说道。

我总是对于自己的运气过于自信，韦伦想。他打开办公桌橱柜，努力翻找着：人们通常把密码设置成些方便记忆的东西，也许是生日，也许是门牌号。只要找到点关于电脑主人的消息，随便什么，韦伦就能开始推理了。

“...”

全是废纸。办公室的主人似乎把自己的橱柜当作了垃圾桶，除了大半页被涂黑的文件以外，什么都没有。韦伦感到气馁，搜寻的热情被破罐破摔的态度所取代。他伸手到橱柜最深处，拉出半张皱巴巴的纸。韦伦把它用手捋平，凭借着电脑屏幕的光来读上面的小字。

“法院...婚姻...请愿书...” 这应该是和离婚相关的某张文件吧。可怜的人，又要处理离婚，还要来穆克夫这种鬼地方上班。

离婚...孩子...

韦伦突然灵光一现：他猜到密码了！不过他得先找到这张纸的下半部分。韦伦继续翻找，终于在橱柜角落里挖出个皱巴巴的纸团。他把它展开，上面撕裂的痕迹能和刚刚的纸片合在一块。

这是一张争夺孩子抚养权的请愿书！

而如果韦伦没猜错的话，密码很有可能就是孩子的名字，或者生日。他先输入了名字：ELIJAH JONES。

_密码错误_ ，一行小字出现在显示器上， _你还有两次机会_ 。

韦伦输入了孩子的生日：08122004。

_密码错误_ ， _你还有一次机会。_

还能是什么？韦伦再次把注意力转回文件。也许他得改变思路；在这张纸上，其实还有另外个‘重要日期’。只能赌一赌了，韦伦想，输入那串数字。

电脑上出现代表加载的符号。韦伦屏住呼吸，在心中祈祷。

_..._

_您已成功登陆，晚上好，MR. JONES。_

韦伦吐出口气。

他猜对了，密码是琼斯的结婚纪念日：看来这台电脑的主人还对自己曾经的伴侣念念不忘。韦伦面对电脑如鱼得水，很快就把所有的机密文档和电邮给挖了出来。看来这间实验室目的和巨山相似，都正在创造某个机器。不过这个机器并不意图制造痛苦和死亡，而是扭曲现实。

“人体测试阶段已经进入尾声。只需要些细微的调整，就能把它投入正式使用。”一封内部邮件上这么写着“与瓦尔里德的兼容性测试还尚未进行，不过我们昨天收到来自巨山的通知，实验应该本月中旬就能开始了。”

邮件最后一句话让韦伦满头雾水。不过起码他现在知道了这些怪异现象发生的原因。这里的机器正在通过脑电波干扰来影响人们的认知，扭曲它们而来达成自己的目的，让人的五感变成他们最大的敌人。看到迈尔斯吃人也好，被他人追赶也好，都是某人计划中的一步，而从这间实验室的空旷程度来看，这个计划有可能已经不受人类控制了。

韦伦得赶快找到迈尔斯。他手握门把，正准备打开门锁时，突然听到外面有诡异的噪音传来：像是瓦尔里德的嗡嗡声，但比那调子还要稍微再高些，更加扭曲。韦伦立马松开把手，将耳朵贴在门上，全神贯注地听着。

那声音离他越来越近。韦伦捂住嘴巴，好阻止自己发出任何声音。虽然走近了，但是外面的东西似乎不是冲他而来。韦伦只要藏在这里，等它走掉就好。

可它似乎察觉到了什么。那玩意停在了门前，迟迟不肯离去。它不会有X视线吧，韦伦想。可他刚刚并没有在文件里看到任何人提到这种能力。

门把手开始动了起来。

操，它想要开门！韦伦把所有重量放在门上：挑战穆克夫建筑质量的时候到了。门另一端的东西似乎越来越不耐烦，拉扯把手的频率越来越快。韦伦闭上眼，希望它能快点放弃。

门把手发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。韦伦的心也跳得愈来愈快。

“哈，哈哈，哈，”那东西发出嘲讽的笑声。

嘎吱嘎吱，嘎吱嘎吱。

外面的东西又在怪笑，并停止转动把手。韦伦仔细去听：它似乎慢慢走远了。为了保险起见，韦伦在房间内等了会才把门打开，追随着那尖锐的蜂鸣音。他知道自己正在朝着危险冲去，但韦伦想知道文件中提到的机器究竟是什么。直觉告诉他，他离真相只要一线之隔。

那声音把韦伦带到一个实验室门外。

就是这里，他能感觉到，这里是最后了。

韦伦推开房门。

* * *

尸体，尸体，以及更多的尸体。

站在死亡与腐败中心的是台机器，和两个男人，正拥抱着彼此。韦伦稍微走近些，才发现其中一人就是他正在寻找的迈尔斯。

而怀抱着他的，正是‘自己’。韦伦愣住了：这就像看向一面镜子。“迈尔斯！”他朝记者大喊，企图让他远离那个复制品。灯塔的目的是接近瓦尔里德，韦伦意识到，而这里则是它的游乐场。

迈尔斯没有任何反应，双目无神。

“放开他！ 迈尔斯！你听得见吗？！”韦伦朝着迈尔斯跑去，脚踝处传来阵阵钝痛。地上尸体突然活动了起来，纷纷伸出手来拉住韦伦的双腿。但韦伦已经看破了灯塔的诡计，无视它们，继续前进。这一切都是幻象，越是觉得它是‘真实’，对自身的影响就会越大。韦伦继续叫着迈尔斯的名字，想让他尽快返回现实。

“哈，哈哈，太晚了，太晚了，圣灵快要成为我的一部分了！”拥抱着迈尔斯的冒牌货用嘲讽的语气说。

“不！”韦伦终于穿过了大半个实验室，扑倒在冒牌货身上，企图把它和迈尔斯分开“听我说，迈尔斯！这一切都是幻象！给我醒来！”

“人类的认知就是这么狭隘！即使把答案放在你们面前，你们也不愿去看！放弃吧！”冒牌货发出一串让人毛骨悚然的笑声，紧紧地握着迈尔斯。

_是啊，人类的认知就是这么狭隘_ ，有个声音在韦伦脑海里响起 _，我不会赢的。_

“从我的脑袋里滚出去！”韦伦说。我必须得看清事物的本质，他告诉自己，这一切不对劲的源头到底是哪里？

他看向身旁的机器：它的中心有个像人类胎儿的东西。韦伦抱紧冒牌货，把它往仪器玻璃的方向带去。

“你要做什么？！”冒牌货松开迈尔斯，企图抵挡韦伦的进攻。韦伦继续抱着对方——他要用两人的重量把那块玻璃给砸碎。那个胎儿才是整个事件的 **关键** 。他咬紧牙关，拼命地往玻璃上撞去。

冒牌货在韦伦怀抱中逐渐变成迈尔斯的样子：复制精准到迈尔斯缺失的手指和他眼角的痣。“事件已经解决了。我们一起回家吧，韦伦。”它对韦伦说，语气温柔到可怕。

_事件已经解决了，是时候回去了，_ 又有声音在他的脑海中出现。韦伦撞击的幅度逐渐小了下来。 _故事已经结束了_ ，那声音说， _你不需要再继续战斗了。_

韦伦彻底放开了冒牌货。它开始狂笑，回到迈尔斯的身边。“现在圣灵的力量终于要与圣子融合了！看啊，父亲，我做到——”

玻璃碎裂的声音。

冒牌货转身，眼里充满恐惧“不，你不能，还差一点，就——”

“哦，”韦伦手伸到机器里，握住那团胎儿状的肉 “我能。”他使劲，把胎儿从机器里扯了出来，淡蓝色营养液溅得到处都是 “故事结束了，不是吗？”韦伦把手放在婴儿的咽喉上，开始施加压力。

“我可以告诉你情报！我可以帮你获得整个世界！我甚至可以帮你摧毁穆克夫！”

韦伦继续施加着压力“这些事情，我自己也可以做到...而你，就在地狱好好呆着吧。”他手中的胎儿踢了空气几脚，便没了动静。

冒牌货的伪装也随之崩塌，变回普通村民，晕倒在地。

韦伦走到迈尔斯身边，跪了下去，拍拍迈尔斯的脸：“醒醒啦，大懒虫。”

亮光回到了迈尔斯的眼睛里。这是韦伦所熟悉的搭档，没错了。“怎么...为什么哭丧着脸？等等...韦伦？你回来了？”迈尔斯满脸困惑。

韦伦把迈尔斯拉进个拥抱：“你搞错了。我压根就没离开过。”

* * *

两人把村民运回汽车旅馆，随便向老板扯了个理由，就这么把叫医生的烂摊子丢给了他。

“所以，”迈尔斯把自己身体丢到旅馆床上“那个东西想要吸收瓦尔里德？”

韦伦坐在他的身旁“我猜是的。它称瓦尔里德为圣灵，而自己为圣子...我觉得它说的东西和三位一体有关。”

“圣父，圣子，圣灵。”迈尔斯说，看向韦伦，眼神像是只求表扬的大狗。韦伦忍住夸奖他的冲动（谁知道那会让迈尔斯的自尊膨胀到什么程度），回答道：“是。穆克夫想要造神：既然要造，那就要造最好的。他们在美国建立了三个大实验室，各自分别制造神的一部分，”

“然后再去某地把这些零件都给组装在一起。”迈尔斯插嘴。

“对。圣子把我们引到这里，也是因为这个原因。可以说某种本能吧。”

“既然瓦尔里德是圣灵，那个东西是圣子，那就代表说圣父还逍遥在外咯？真是麻烦。”

“是啊。”韦伦身体突然感到阵疲惫。看来是肾上腺素的作用开始消退了。他向后倒去，躺在迈尔斯身边。“不管了，先睡一会。”

迈尔斯抓住了韦伦的胳膊“等等，”

“嗯？”

“...谢谢你。你救了我的命。天啊，韦伦，你是怎么抵抗那魔鬼婴儿的幻觉的？”

“相信自己的直觉。”话一出口，韦伦就听到迈尔斯在自己耳边憋笑 “是你自己要问的。现在我都还了偷吉普的债，你就不能让我偶尔说几句俗气的话吗？”

“我错了，我错了。我真的很感谢你。瓦尔里德说...它说圣子吸收慢的原因，是因为瓦尔里德在那刻感受到了某种难以形容的 **感情** 。很难相信吧：一团杀人纳米云有了人类的 **感情** 。我觉得这也有你的一部分功劳在里面。”

韦伦开始难为情，将自己的手臂从迈尔斯的手里抽开“谢谢你，迈尔斯。”

“晚安，韦伦。明天还有另外一个邪恶基地在等着我们呢。”

“我很期待。”韦伦说，闭上了眼睛。

明天又是新的一天。

（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在家social distancing，没事做，把一直想写的这个梗给写完了。没有什么感情线，只是单纯地想要写两人‘接下来’的故事。标题是‘摩耶之幕’，也就是所谓的幻象：很喜欢这个说法，所以就把它放了进来，作为这个故事的主题。本来计划是超短篇，没想到最后这么长！谢谢有耐心读完的每个人。


End file.
